Enterprise management software, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software, often requires one or more tasks to be performed by a specific user. Once the user has performed the task, the user may be required to indicate within the ERP software that the tasks delegated to the user have been completed. Following this user indicating a task as completed, one or more related tasks may be assigned to a different user. As such, a significant number of users may be required to log in to the ERP software to indicate that tasks have been completed. Such an arrangement may be time-consuming, may be inefficient, and/or may result in an increased security risk by requiring a larger number of users to log in and access the ERP software.